Kingdom Hearts: Twin Skies :: 2008: Prologue
by Pocamu
Summary: An exciting crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Twin Skies, and Bionicle. This fan fiction is planned to take place over the course of at least three years as the game Twin Skies is being developed. 2009 will be titled Unity, 2010: Duty, and 2011: Destiny.
1. Earlier in 2008

**Earlier in 2008...**

A few weeks ago, biomechanical humanoids named the Toa Nuva reawakened their "Great Spirit," named Mata Nui. In reality, this Great Spirit was a forty million foot tall robot whose body housed the universe of the Toa, Matoran, and the other inhabitants of that world inside. Unfortunately, a gaseous being, known as a Makuta in that universe, was able to hijack Mata Nui's body and possess the robot. This Makuta, named Teridax, had planned this for thousands of years. His only threat at that point in time was Mata Nui himself. So Teridax forced Mata Nui's spirit into the Mask of Life, the Kanohi Ignika, and shot it out into space, banishing it from the Matoran Universe.

However, during Teridax's takeover, a Keyblader was present in the universe. This Keyblader, named Pocamu, as well as his four friends, had fought alongside the Toa and the other inhabitants to defeat the Brotherhood of Makuta and reawaken Mata Nui. Unfortunately, they had all been tricked. Before Pocamu and his friends escaped, the Keyblader promised to find the Mask of Life and bring it back to the universe along with Mata Nui himself in order to defeat the evil Makuta Teridax. He then received a mask, a yellow Kanohi Hau, that once belonged to a great hero to give him luck on his journey.

As the Keyblader and his friends tried to escape through a dimensional portal, Teridax attempted to interfere and separated Pocamu and his friends. Pocamu ended up three years in the past in a place called Castle Oblivion while his four friends, the Dezenta, were sent to a world known as Twin Skies in the present. Unfortunately, the Dezenta's memories were lost and their bodies took new forms...


	2. 13 December, 2008

Pocamu had finally escaped from Castle Oblivion. Inside, he had encountered forgotten memories, false feelings, and old promises. Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies (beings that are only composed of the body and soul, and have no hearts), had been defeated by other Keybladers named Sora and Riku. Some members of the organization had even been wiped from existence after the chaos in the castle. Pocamu was just glad that it was all over. He had learned a lot about himself in the castle and had even acquired some amazing new powers. He lowered the hood of the black coat he was now wearing and summoned a portal of darkness. As he walked into the portal, Pocamu smiled and said, "Back to the future..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exvee opened up his eyes slowly. He had slept late again... As he looked out his window, he realized how lucky he was to live in such a beautiful place as Canopy City. The green haired elf put on some day clothes and began his afternoon stroll. The past few weeks had been awkward. According to the other elves, he had fallen from high above and gotten amnesia. He must have been trying to climb one of the very tall trees... However, none of the other elves seemed to know who he was at the time. That had changed though. Exvee had become a prodigy and quite experienced in all of the classes an elf could be: a Scout, Floramancer, Warden, or Beastmaster. Many of his classmates disliked him for being such a great student. _Maybe one day, that will all change..._ he thought as he continued to walk. _...and maybe one day I will remember what my name was before my fall... I hate being called "no name."_


	3. 16 December, 2008

Somewhere out in the middle of an ocean unknown to him, an aquatic creature named Coel swam across the ocean floor. This atmosphere seemed like home to him, however, he felt as if he had lived outside of the ocean prior to his arrival in this one. Actually, he couldn't remember anything before waking up at the bottom of this sea. He was shocked that not one memory had reappeared in the weeks he had spent in this place. He must have bumped his head pretty hard. As he swam over a clam, its jaws opened to reveal a shiny pearl. One look at the pearl stopped Coel in his tracks.

"Pearl... a beautiful girl... strong feelings... a guy... a leader? a key... He... he loves her..." Coel mumbled.

Coel couldn't believe what he had just said or seen... Faded memories had created vague images in his head... as well as one clear one: the girl... Whoever the guy with the key was in his vision, he loved this girl with all his heart...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocamu had explored this new world for three days now. It was both familiar and unfamiliar all at once. It had taken all of this time to realize that he had been here before... in Castle Oblivion, that is. Larxene, one of the members of Organization XIII, had chosen to torment him to no end throughout his journey through the castle. Pocamu recalled her creating a card out of his "memories" which created an artificial world in one of the castle' floors. That world had been the same as this one... it was called "Twin Skies." Pocamu was puzzled then and was puzzled now. He had never been here before... not even prior to what happened in Castle Oblivion. He was an alien here. Just then, Pocamu remembered that memories are connected to the heart.

_These aren't my memories..._ Pocamu thought. _The memories that created that card in Castle Oblivion are of those who are close to my heart... There is no doubt that my heart led me here..._ Pocamu's mouth turned into a wide grin and he yelled, "...because my friends are here!"


	4. 17 December, 2008

Pocamu had begun his search in the fishing village of Shoal in the morning. While there, he also placed a bet for Captain Quack even though Mangebill has the most popular and had a cult gathering. He couldn't count how many fangirls had Mangebill tattoos on their arms... as well as in other areas he preferred not to mention aloud. No one here had heard of a Coel, Exvee, Gryph, or Wormix... Pocamu pondered about where each could be. Perhaps each of them had ended up in a location closely related to their respective element... but that would not explain why no one in Shoal has heard of Coel since it was popular for its fish and was definitely closely related to the element of water. Maybe Coel ended up in some other location... Pocamu decided to continue testing his hypothesis even though Coel's location has still a mystery. Pocamu had heard of Canopy City, an Earth-based city where elves dwelled. Perhaps Exvee would be there...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now evening, and Exvee had had some faded memories appearing in his mind for four days now. However, he could not piece them together at all... A giant robot... a mask... a key... some young human man... Just as he was collecting his thoughts, Exvee overheard some elves talking about a human looking for four people. These elves claimed that they had never heard of a Coel, Exvee, Gryph, or Wormix. Exvee paused. Those names sounded strangely familiar... especially "Exvee." He stopped the two elves in the middle of their discussion.

"Excuse me," Exvee said. "Where exactly is this human?"

One of the elves replied, "Oh, it's you, no name! The guy is just a ways behind us. Seems sorta odd to us... I think you two would be great friends."

Exvee ignored the comment and ran past the two other elves. When he finally saw the human, he stopped in this tracks. His eyes widened as he began to sweat from shock.

_That human... he... he is is the one from my memories..._ Exvee thought.

Just then, the human named Pocamu walked up to Exvee and introduced himself. As they shook hands, something miraculous happened...


	5. 20 December, 2008 AKA Into the Nest

Exvee the Canopy Elf just could not believe it. He had regained all of his lost memories only three days ago, yet did not understand how it could have happened... He had only shaken the hand of a long lost human friend named Pocamu when the memories just reappeared in his mind. This scholarly elf was quite perplexed.

Pocamu's mind had wandered off as the two had been travelling through Elevere Forest. He recalled Shoal with all of the Mangebill fans. It was a pleasant place... but the people were very obsessive about that duck race... He remembered that Mangebill even had fanguys, but Pocamu's attention had been solely on the female fans... and the lake...

_That meteor was suspicious..._ Pocamu thought. _I have to keep my eye out for more of them... they could prove troublesome._

Exvee simply could not hold it in any longer. "What do you think caused my memories to come back? Usually I am excellent at figuring things like this out, but I am clueless!"

Pocamu stopped and crossed his arms as he closed in eyes in deep thought. "Ya know... I'm really not sure... The best guess that I have is that since our hearts are so close, physical touch can manipulate our memories if he ever get amnesia... I hope that when we find Coel, Gryph, and Wormix; that it's that simple to make them remember who they are."

Suddenly, the two travelers heard a rustling in the forest behind them. The rustling had begun in only one direction, but soon came from all around them. Exvee then noticed some nasty patches of stinging nettles and thorny vines all around them.

"Gorselings..." Exvee muttered as he picked up the remnants of a broken wooden sign.

"What?" Pocamu asked in confusion.

"Nasty little buggers... We must have wandered into a nesting area while we were chatting away and not paying attention to where we were going. One of my fellow elves, Imerin, wandered into a nest one time... He ended up plucking thorns from his bum for an entire week..." Exvee replied as he studied the sign.

"So what does the sign say?" asked Pocamu.

"It confirms my hypothesis." Exvee said solemnly as he held up the sign for Pocamu to read.

"Beware the swarm..." Pocamu read aloud. Then his eyes widened. "EXVEE DUCK!"

Exvee dodged the attack from behind by rolling to his right. When he turned around, what he saw froze him in horror. Swarms of gorselings had emerged from the areas surrounding the two travelers and had initiated an attack by shooting thorns at Exvee. Pocamu readied for an attack by surrounding himself with various orbs of light and darkness.  
Exvee looked confused as he summoned some vines to bind a group of the gorselings. "I thought you were a soldier, not a witch..."

Pocamu smiled. "We're not so different, you and I... I'm a Dezenta too... a class outside of the normal ones... a group of beings that can control the elements... You have powers over nature, I have light and darkness powers."

Exvee grinned. "So you truly are the 'Twilight Knight,' aren't you?"

"You bet your butt, I am..." the soldier said with pride as he summoned an ornate sword with a seashell handle out of thin air and shuffled off the mortal coil of one of the gorselings. "...and every knight has a good blade... Mine is the Banded Tulip."

Pocamu's grin turned into a frown as he looked at the body of the gorseling he had just sliced in two. The two halves began to grow into two separate creatures.

"That wasn't part of the plan..." Pocamu said as he and Exvee backed into one another in defensive stances.

"When is it ever?" Exvee replied. "If I remember correctly, this was always our luck. Different place, different bad guys, but same luck. If Wormix were here, we would be hearing some comic relief right now..."

Pocamu grabbed a gorseling with a giant hand made of shadow and threw him about a mile away further into the forest. "Well, you never did like his corny jokes, so I guess our luck has improved."

Exvee created a giant stone-toothed mouth out of the ground to swallow up a good chunk of the gorseling swarms. "I suppose, but our numbers would be improved regardless."

"Wow... five against... five hundred... what an improvement..." Pocamu muttered.

Exvee fell to his knees. "This is getting to be too much... They keep healing and multiplying themselves... We are only helping them... by hurting them..."

Pocamu was getting tired as well, but there had to be a way to defeat these gorseling swarms. He then turned to Exvee. "If I faint, catch me and run as fast as you can!"

"Wha...?" Exvee began, but he became speechless as Pocamu began his attack.

The Twilight Knight knew that the gorselings were attacking out of defense of their territory. He focused his energies on one half of the swarms and altered the way the light reflected off the gorselings' skin to make that half red. As soon as the green gorselings saw the red gorselings, all attention on the two travelers was lost. Pocamu's vision began to blur. "Exvee... get us out of here... if I faint... I will... lose focus... and... they... they will change... back to green..."

The Canopy Elf slung Pocamu over his shoulder as the human kept his focus on the gorselings. Exvee summoned a vine from the trees above and the two were now airborne as Exvee swung from vine to vine. As Pocamu fainted, the red gorselings turned back into their natural color and stopped fighting one another. Seeing that the intruders were gone, they returned to their nests.

As Exvee swung, he could still feel Pocamu's heartbeat. His friend was still alive, and had gained some well-deserved rest...


	6. 24 December, 2008

Exvee did not like this place. It was full of death, yet it was still very much alive. It was natural, yet unnatural... but he had decided to obey Pocamu's requests.

Pocamu had heard of Rustwood from the villagers of Shoal. The trees were said to have a magical property that would rust any metallic object and destroy objects such as gold coins or screws. However, his theory had been proven to be correct. Both his Keyblade and his Protosteel armour were immune to the rusting effects of this region. He had been certain that his Keyblade would not rust, but he had not been sure about his armour. It had come from another world though. Protosteel was a solid metallic, electricity conducting form of Protodermis, the material that made up the Matoran Universe AKA the former forty-foot-tall robot body of Mata Nui, and all living things inside of it.

"Well, we have an advantage then," Exvee said, noticing Pocamu studying his armour, "I figured that anything made out of Protodermis would survive this forest." The Canopy Elf continued his work of plucking leaves off of some trees.

"I wouldn't call it an advantage, Exvee." Pocamu replied. "You remember those gorselings I tricked a few days ago? Normal ones are green. I didn't have to change the other half of the swarms to red to make them fight each other... it could have been any colour. They attacked each other because they were different... They found each other to be a threat to each others territory. We are different from the other inhabitants of this world. If we are to remain here, then we have to keep our differences to a minimum or we may find ourselves being hunted down by the very people we have sworn to protect. I cannot change the fact that my armour and weaponry cannot rust, but we cannot reveal the true extent of our powers to anyone until we have proven ourselves worthy of the trust of the people of this world."

Exvee frowned. "That's going to be difficult... When you fainted after your attack, I felt your heartbeat as I swung the two of us to safety." He then grounded up some leaves into a fine powder.

"How is that so strange?" Pocamu replied with a confused look on his face.

"I not only felt it physically, but... something inside of me told me that you were okay... It's like... my heart told me so." Exvee replied as he added some water to the fine powder he had created from some of the leaves and other materials of the forest.

"Coel is supposed to be the only telepath in this group..." Pocamu said sarcastically. "But I know what's going on. When I was in Castle Oblivion, I felt it in my heart that all four of you were okay... and I still feel that way. Our hearts are close, so in a way, we are still all together in our hearts."

Exvee finally held up his creation, a bottle of orange and red liquid. "You know, an average Floramancer would find it almost impossible to do what I just did. But being the Dezenta of Earth, it wasn't that hard to meet your request... but then again, if we have such a powerful liquid, then we are going to be quite different than the norm."

"It's a last resort," replied Pocamu. "I'm not being hypocritical. It is just a good thing to have if we are to find a place in this world." Pocamu took the bottle. "Make about nine more... If we come upon any enemies with swords... having ten of these rusting potions would be a great 'ace in the hole.'"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black-coated figure stood atop a jagged hill overlooking a dark, rocky valley. Raging storms seemingly engulfed the entire planet. As the figure studied her surroundings, she realized just how dark this planet was. In the middle of the valley was a large crevasse were the planet had begun to crack apart.

A winged creature landed behind the shadowy figure and readied for a sneak attack from behind, but the figure had detected the creature. She summoned a Keyblade and slashed the creature into oblivion. The attack had caused her hood to come off, revealing a young woman around Pocamu's age with long, black hair with a white stripe running through it. She had a small mole to the left of her nose as well. This being was not too fond of Stormia, but she had felt some connection to it for some reason... As well as this connection and some other fragments of memories, three names were in her mind. One was "Chase," the other who could wield a Keyblade... the other two names belonged to two beautiful females. The black-coated figure had adopted the name of the one who had died, and had changed the letters around and added an "x" to the mix. She was not sure where she had gotten this idea, but she figured that it must have been one of her fragmented memories. As Xetha walked down the dark jagged hill, she noticed an army of Impits marching her way.

"Great, more Impits have come out to play..." Xetha said with a smirk as she readied her Keyblade.


End file.
